


Rosebud

by Audrey_Lynne



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adolescent Gems, Angst, Backstory, Basically that whole life and death and love and birth thing, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gemlings, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Reunions, Spoilers for Barn Mates, Spoilers for Same Old World, Tags May Change, Team as Family, That's Not Your Mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey_Lynne/pseuds/Audrey_Lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You just think about the life you'll have together after the war..." </i>
</p><p>Before the Gem War began in earnest, Rose and Pearl had three gemlings together - not planned, but a happy accident.  War is hell, though, and it often brings tragedy.  By the end of the war, it was just them and Garnet again.  Still a a family, but smaller and broken.</p><p>Only...one of their girls survived.  It's taken a long time, but she's finally found her way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's Not Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't given up on my other WIP, but I'm working on the next chapter, and this story hijacked my muse. Thus, I bring it to you. I've had this in my head for a couple days, brought on by an RP I'm in and some adorable fanart. Set in some nebulous period after Log Date 7 15 2, and presuming the Cluster situation's been handled. It started as trying to find a happier take on the "that's not your mother" theme I've been seeing in a lot of fanart lately, and then developed its own angsty fun...

* * *

 

 

It had been a typical Tuesday afternoon, not unlike any other, and Steven Universe had been happily occupying himself with a book Connie had loaned him. He was only two chapters in, still trying to decide if he liked it or not, when the warp pad activated and he jumped up. “Garnet's home!” It was the best reasonable explanation. Peridot had returned to the Kindergarten to attempt to retrieve more of her data logs, and she'd been a Crystal Gem long enough now for them to trust her to go on her own. She'd left not long ago. Pearl was in the kitchen, washing dishes, and Amethyst was sitting on the counter, occasionally making herself useful. They were talking about something that had happened on the last mission, and they actually seemed to be getting along, so Steven was trying to give them some space and let that unfold. Garnet's return from her solo mission, though, had distracted him entirely.

 

Only it wasn't Garnet.

 

The Gem on the warp pad looked around, as though completely baffled by her surroundings. She was tall, probably even taller than Garnet, with an achingly familiar mass of pink ringlet curls. Steven stopped in his tracks, taking in a sharp breath at the sight of her. “Mom?”

 

Steven didn't know how it was possible, but this appeared to be Rose Quartz standing before him. Her dress was different than the style he'd seen her wear on video and in pictures, but down to the pink gemstone that peeked out between the folds of her gown, it was her. How, though? He could immediately think of several alternate universe theories out of sci-fi movies, and that might explain the differences – but so could a new regeneration. He stood, basking in the awe of just standing before her. Part of him wanted to be suspicious, but another, bigger part of him so badly wanted to _finally_ meet his mother.

 

Steven's trance was broken, though, as Pearl jumped in front of him, placing herself between him and the newcomer, a protective growl leaving her throat. “That's _not_ your mother, Steven.” Amethyst hurried to stand beside Steven, a hand on his shoulder as she watched warily.

 

The pink Gem blinked, clearly a bit startled and surprised, but then excitement rushed into her features and it seemed like she could barely stand still. “Oh, _finally_!”

 

This seemed to have Pearl very off her guard, because her stance relaxed and her tone held a mix of emotions Steven couldn't identify. “How did you find this place?”

 

The rose quartz's excitement quickly melted into a frown and she stilled, stepping forward tenderly. She sounded worried, maybe even a little rejected. “Mama?”

 

As odd as it was for her to call Pearl that, it had a definite effect. Pearl's spear fell to the floor, clattering as it was forgotten, and Pearl threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around the Gem's waist and beginning to sob. Steven couldn't tell if it was the happy kind or not. He turned to glance at Amethyst, who looked just as confused.

 

“So...that's not Rose?” Amethyst asked, her tone low.

 

“I—I don't know.” Steven couldn't be sure of anything anymore.

 

Whoever this Gem was, she definitely didn't seem to be a threat. She had returned Pearl's hug immediately, holding to her tightly and beginning to cry as well. Steven thought he heard her murmur, “I thought you were dead,” but he'd backed off to give them some privacy and tugged Amethyst along with him. They had moved away from the warp pad, which probably was a good thing, because a few minutes later, Garnet _did_ return, and she gasped at the sight that greeted her. When Steven moved to ask her what was going on – at least _she_ seemed to know – her hands were clasped tightly together and she was grinning the way she had when she'd first met Stevonnie.

 

“Garnet?” Steven edged closer to her, Amethyst following. “What's going on? Pearl said that wasn't my mom, but--”

 

Garnet calmed a bit, and knelt down so that she was closer to Steven's and Amethyst's level. “Well, from what I've seen, that's right. She looks a lot like your mum, but there are a few distinct differences. Pearl would know those better than anyone.”

 

“So who is she?” Steven knew now, at least, that there were multiple Gems of each type, so it wasn't unreasonable to think that this newcomer, while _a_ rose quartz, wasn't _the_ Rose Quartz, his mother. But how did Pearl know her, then? And why had she called Pearl her mother?

 

“Well, there's a bit of a story behind that,” Garnet explained, and Steven's excitement instantly rose. Garnet's stories were the best. “But, for now, yes, she _is_ a rose quartz. We called her Rosebud.”

 

“Yeah, but who _is_ she?” Amethyst asked. “And did she really call Pearl 'Mama'?”

 

“I'm getting to that,” Garnet said, snorting a bit as she sometimes did at Amethyst's impatience. “She was a very young Gem the last time we saw her, and I'm not sure how she got here now. But Pearl _is_ her mother.” Garnet smiled at Steven, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder. “Rosebud's your older sister.”

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Of Birds and Bees and Amorous Rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your support thus far! This next chapter is mostly Story Time with Garnet, though there will be some flashbacks proper in future chapters. Some questions answered and some not. :) We'll get to meet all the gemling sisters eventually, by the way, even if it's just in the past.

* * *

 

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait just a – huh?” Amethyst was baffled, but more than a little intrigued. Garnet's excitement at seeing the newcomer – whose name, apparently, was Rosebud – was clear. And if she was Pearl's daughter, that made sense. Even if she was a rose quartz, which required further explanation. But, like Steven, Amethyst had initially mistaken her for Rose. Apparently not a hard thing to do on Homeworld, as Peridot had eventually explained. Gems did vary somewhat, but they identified specifically by their facet and cut, a series of numbers and letters assigned to them based on their gem design. If two happened to be the same gem type, facet, and cut – which was rare but possible – then the newer one's number was altered to be unique and that was their identifier. The more Amethyst analyzed – and tried not to stare at – Rosebud, the more she saw the differences Garnet had mentioned. Gem placement was the same, but her curls were smaller and more flyaway. Her bangs were wispier. All difference that could even be explained by regeneration, but...no, she was an entirely different Gem.

 

“We never really have explained Gem reproduction to you two,” Garnet said, nodding. “At least not before the kindergartens and other mechanical means were established.”

 

That, they hadn't. Amethyst had assumed – incorrectly, given the implications of Garnet's statement – that it really wasn't a thing. That Gems had always been manufactured, not born. “I always thought Steven was the first for Gems to go about it...that way.”

 

“He was,” Garnet confirmed. “At least as far as I know, for it to be done the way humans do. But he's a special case. Rosebud and her sisters, they're full Gems. Or...they were.”

 

“Sisters?” Steven's eyes widened, stars shining in them for a moment. “There's more of them?”

 

“There were two others,” Garnet said, her expression and tone growing more serious. “In fact, we thought all three of them were lost. To see Rosebud like this, well...it's quite a happy surprise.”

 

“Even when you know the future?” Steven asked smiling.

 

Garnet smiled fondly, putting her hand on his shoulder. “I thought the odds were so small, I even stopped looking for futures where we'd find any of Rose and Pearl's clutch. We...we looked so hard for signs any of them survived, for so long...” She held up a hand. “But I'm getting ahead of myself.” She steered Steven toward the living room, reaching out with her other hand to nudge Amethyst as well. “Let's give them some time for their reunion while I explain.”

 

“Ooh! Story time!” Clearly, Steven was all for that, and Amethyst couldn't blame him. She wanted details as well – and Garnet was a great storyteller. He settled down on the couch, Amethyst taking a seat beside him.

 

Garnet sat nearby, pausing for a moment and casting another glance at Pearl and Rosebud before continuing. “Steven, you might have noticed that Pearl has certain...feelings, regarding your mum.”

 

Steven chuckled. “You mean she was in love with her? I already figured _that_ out.”

 

Amethyst laughed as well. Even if she hadn't been around for a good part of their relationship, she would have been able to put together the pieces. “Yeah, she's not exactly subtle.”

 

Steven nudged her playfully, then frowned a little. “But if they were together, did they, like...break up before Mom met my dad?” He seemed almost hesitant to ask the question, but his expression implied it was something that had been on his mind awhile.

 

“Well, that's another story in itself – and it's really Pearl's to tell,” Garnet said. “But your mother and Pearl had a certain arrangement. Greg wasn't the first human Rose dated, though he was the only one she came to love so deeply. But, in any case, there wasn't any of what the humans call 'cheating' going on. No secrets.”

 

Steven relaxed visibly; obviously, he'd been worried about that. “Oh. Good! So, like, they were polyamorous? Connie told me all about that; she was reading a book on it.”

 

“I guess that'd be a fair description,” Garnet allowed. “We don't define relationships quite the same as people do here on Earth. I guess because, usually, relationships and love between Gems...well, back on Homeworld, it's really not a thing. Especially not across class lines, the way your mum and Pearl were.”

 

“And Ruby and Sapphire!” Steven pointed out.

 

That made Garnet smile and reach out to tousle his hair affectionately. “And Ruby and Sapphire.” After a moment, she continued with her story. “Anyhow, back on Homeworld, way before the rebellion even began, some Gems were made to be carriers. Often the lower classes, since they needed more of them. A few aristocratic Gems, too, but not many.” Her expression suggested there was more to be said on that matter, but she continued before Amethyst or Steven could ask any more questions. “If a Gem with the carrier ability were to fuse with another Gem at the right time, geodes would be created with genetic codes from both Gems. Those geodes would grow and form until they were mature, at which point the carrier would birth them and they would incubate until the gemlings inside were strong enough to take their forms.”

 

“Like baby chicks!” Steven exclaimed.

 

Garnet laughed softly. “Similar in some respects, I s'pose. They abandoned the program in time, as it took much longer for the gemlings to grow to adulthood than they'd have liked and someone had to raise them in the meantime. It was more efficient for Homeworld to devote their resources to Gem production than _re_ production, especially since it didn't involve raising babies. That job was usually left to servant Gems as it was.”

 

Steven's eyebrows furrowed together. “So you guys were never babies, but _some_ Gems were?”

 

“Very few that are left, I'd imagine,” Garnet answered. “The program ended long before the war. Now and then, a Gem will be a carrier, still, but I imagine they've found methods for handling those situations. And Homeworld's views on fusion would provide a certain level of birth control, as it were.”

 

“Is that why they never let two different Gem types fuse?” Amethyst asked. “To make sure there weren't...mixed litters?” It didn't seem like the right term, but it was the first that came to mind.

 

“The term we usually used was 'clutch,'” Garnet said, “but I always imagined that was a factor, yes. In addition to the strict ways class lines were enforced.” She sighed. Something else was clearly on her mind with that one, but for her, it was definitely a very personal subject, so Amethyst didn't doubt she had a lot of feelings on the matter. “You make a good point, though. Clearly, if you were wanting to get the idea across that some Gems are just made better than others, you wouldn't want two different kinds being raised as siblings the way Pearl and Rose's were.”

 

Steven's eyes widened. “You mean some of my sisters were pearls?”

 

“One.” Garnet smiled. “She took the longest to form, and for awhile, we feared she wouldn't. But she did and she was perfect. Rosebud and Flora were twins, hatched from the same geode – which we didn't even think possible, but they always were full of surprises. We don't usually go for individual names, but it seemed to be an Earth thing, and since we were settling in, we figured we might as well go with the custom once we realized how confusing the whole thing could be. The girls hadn't been indoctrinated into Homeworld's ways and we never wanted them to be. Rosebud, it was a nickname at first, because her personality was just like Rose's from the start. Then it became her name proper. Flora, obviously, came from Rose's love of flowers.”

 

“What was the pearl's name?” Amethyst asked.

 

Garnet's expression was distant but wistful for a moment, and Amethyst suspected if they could have seen her eyes behind the visor, they would have been looking at nothing in particular. “Margalit. It was what one of the humans in the nearby settlement called Pearl, and she liked the sound of it.”

 

Steven's smile had only continued to widen as he heard more about his sisters. “So they just sort of...happened when Mom and Pearl formed Rainbow Quartz?”

 

Garnet brought her hand up to her mouth, but not in time to hide her smile. “Essentially. None of us had any clue Pearl was a carrier until she started having symptoms. Most pearls weren't, since the ones back home are usually custom-made. And what with a war on the horizon, the timing could have been better. Rose was ecstatic, though. She loved the idea that they'd created new lives here on Earth. And once Pearl calmed down, she warmed to it. By the time the geodes were born, they were already well-loved. It was easy to get caught up in the excitement. I was mostly living as me full-time by then, so it was especially exciting to see something so wonderful come from a different fusion.”

 

The way Garnet had said it made Amethyst wonder all the more if Ruby and Sapphire ever had a clutch of their own, but she figured if Garnet wanted to talk about that, she would. It was a question for another time. The tale of these three was fascinating enough for now, though from what Garnet told them early, Amethyst already suspected it had a sad end.

 

Steven had seemingly reached the same conclusion. “So...what happened to them? I mean...why have you guys never mentioned them before?”

 

Garnet's expression grew more serious and a little sorrowful. “That's the harder part of the story to tell. I'll save the details for later, but – they didn't survive the war. Margalit was shattered and we never found Flora or Rosebud, much as we looked. As you can imagine, Rose and Pearl were devastated. Me, too. But...it seems Rosebud found us.”

 

Steven, too, had looked sad at the fate of his sisters, but Garnet's last statement perked him up. “Yeah! And maybe she knows where Flora is! Were they identical? How did you tell them apart? Did Margalit look just like Pearl?”

 

As usual, Steven did wonders for improving the mood of any situation. Garnet grinned. “So many questions, young one.” She glanced over her shoulder, where Pearl and Rosebud had stepped into the kitchen and were talking quietly. “I'll have more answers for you later. For now, I think you should meet your sister.”

 

“Yeah!” Steven jumped up, then paused and looked back at Amethyst. “You should come too!”

 

Amethyst would have been happy to hang back and let them have their time – she suspected Rosebud wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. But Steven's invitation was impossible to resist and she trailed after him.

 

Pearl smiled as they approached. The tear tracks were still visible on her face, but she seemed very serene. “Rosebud, this is Amethyst...and Steven. Your brother.”

 

The rose quartz's eyes widened and she bounced a little, then knelt down. “Hi!” She waved at Amethyst, but her attention was soon focused entirely on Steven as he shyly approached her. “Mama – Pearl – told me about you.”

 

Steven looked self-conscious, and Amethyst was sure it had at least crossed his mind that Rosebud's other mother had given up her form to have him. It was that same sort of look he got sometimes when he worried one of them blamed him for Rose leaving. “She did?”

 

“Yes!” Rosebud reached for him, and her smile mirrored the one Amethyst had known so well. It wasn't hard to see how she'd gotten her name. “I'm so glad to meet you!”

 

That was all the encouragement Steven seemed to need and he stepped forward, hugging her tightly. “I'm glad to meet you, too.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	3. Always Starting Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so we've gotten In Too Deep since this fic started, and none of it's totally contradicted what I have planned! Minor spoilers ahead for Same Old World/Barn Mates, as far as what Peridot and Lapis were up to, but otherwise this one's just going to continue on it's own little track. It won't be 100% canon-compliant, obviously, but I do plan to incorporate what I can as the episodes air in the US. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support thus far, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait! :) More coming soon, especially since I've finally got this one properly outlined...

* * *

 

 

As usual, Amethyst was the odd one out. It was hardly intentional, she knew, but it was just how things seemed to go for her. Technically, she supposed she wasn't alone in this one; Peridot was sure to feel just as on the outside of this as Amethyst, if not more so, when she returned. But Peridot hadn't known Rose, either. To look at this young Gem who was nearly a copy of her...it was hard.

 

It was different for the others. Pearl had her beloved daughter back, and Amethyst could hardly fault her joy in that. Garnet had known Rosebud well, too. For them, this must have been a miracle of sorts. And Steven...well, he had a sister, a living connection to the mother he'd never had the chance to know. He adored most anyone he met at first sight anyhow.

 

Meanwhile, Amethyst didn't even know how she felt about this.

 

It was a good thing, obviously. Amethyst _wanted_ to like her. She was sure in time, she would. But when the initial shock and excitement faded, Amethyst was left with a lot of complicated – and conflicting – feelings that she wasn't sure what to do with. Especially since dealing with emotions had never been her strong suit.

 

Maybe it was time to revisit her own past.

 

Amethyst hadn't thought of the Kindergarten as home for some time now. She'd finally begun to feel like she was where she belonged, with the Crystal Gems. She'd even lost the desire to run away to those canyons when things went wrong. But, this time, she was actually going with a purpose. The _last_ time she'd been there, Peridot had dumped a lot of information about her origins on Amethyst in the least tactful way possible. But they'd come a long way in their relationship since then, and Peridot had grown a lot. Amethyst was actually a little proud that she wasn't avoiding being there with Peridot again. There was no shame in avoiding bad memories, she knew, but confidence wasn't something she was intimately familiar with just yet. It was a good feeling, though.

 

“Yo, Peri,” Amethyst called as she hopped off the warp pad and made her way to the canyon floor. Peridot was most likely to be in the control room, but Amethyst wanted to announce her presence to avoid startling her. She slid down the incline into the control room, smiling at the sight of Peridot with her arms full of junk that looked like it might have been technological in origin. “Hey, need some help with that?”

 

Peridot brightened, then frowned. “Did they send you to check up on me?”

 

Amethyst shook her head. “Nah, I just came because I knew you'd be here and I didn't feel like spending forever out at the barn waiting. Whatcha got there?”

 

“Oh.” Peridot blushed a bit, then nodded to the collection in her arms. “Just some ancient data logs I found. They're so old that even this outdated system isn't compatible. I don't know how much of it is salvageable, but there might be something of interest.”

 

“That's fair.” Some of it just _looked_ interesting; if it wasn't of functional use, she might add it to the collection of useless Gem junk in her room. She reached out to help Peridot carry some of it. “So, question. What do you know about Gem reproduction?” Garnet had explained the concept fairly well, but Peridot was sure to have an entirely different perspective on it.

 

“Are you kidding?” Peridot scoffed. “Everything!” As they left the control room, she went to gesture at the expanse of the Kindergarten, nearly dropping the artifacts in her arms. She shrugged and nodded at the canyon with her head. “This is – well, _was_ – my entire life!”

 

Of course. Amethyst had nearly forgotten that Kindergartens were very much not extinct on other Gem worlds. “I mean, like – before Kindergartens. Like, geodes made from fusion and stuff?”

 

“Oh, that.” Peridot scoffed. “As far as I've always known, that's a myth. I'm not sure why it's persisted. How did _you_ hear about it, anyhow? I've only heard it whispered about in certain technicians' circles. Most of Homeworld considers it as ridiculous as some of your Earth fairy tales Steven's shared.”

 

“I only found out today, actually,” Amethyst admitted. “But – it's a real thing, apparently.”

 

“You're kidding.” Peridot's smirk was beyond skeptical. “This is one of your...pranks, right? I mean, I know Steven was born through...different means...but that involved shapeshifting and human procreation, right?”

 

In Peridot's defense, it was the sort of thing Amethyst just might have made up to fool her had she thought of it first. “Nope. Well, yes on the part about Steven. But the gemling stuff... Garnet told me and Steven about it today. Because we found one. Well, she found us. Don't ask me how. I didn't really stick around for a full report.”

 

Peridot's expression had shifted from suspicious to intrigued as she they headed for the warp pad. “What? Why did you leave? Who was she? Are there other Gems on this planet we don't know about?”

 

Amethyst was getting used to Peridot's habit of throwing all her questions out there at once. “I just needed some time to think. It's a lot to process, considering. And her name is Rosebud.”

 

“She has a name?” Peridot blinked in surprise. “Like Steven?”

 

“Yeah. Makes sense for her to have one of her own, considering the situation.” Amethyst shrugged. “Apparently, she's Rose and Pearl's, and--” She paused as Peridot nearly choked. “Whoa, you okay there?”

 

“Are you telling me that Rose Quartz and Pearl were...fusion partners?” Peridot asked, her eyes still wide.

 

Amethyst laughed at the description. “Well, that's one way of putting it. But, yeah. They were together. And they fused...a lot. I don't know how this carrier business works necessarily, but apparently if the conditions are right...babies.” At least it seemed to be less likely to occur accidentally than human pregnancies.

 

“Wow.” Peridot set her armful of stuff down on the warp pad, but she sat down near it, dangling her legs over the cliff edge, and glanced to Amethyst as she followed suit. “So this...Rosebud, she's the offspring of Pearl and Rose Quartz. Interesting. I suppose the naming convention would make sense. Why are we just now discovering her existence?”

 

“They thought she and her sisters died during the war,” Amethyst explained. “One of them did for sure. I can see how it might be a sensitive subject.”

 

Peridot nodded. “Why did you leave, though? I would have thought you would have wanted to get to know her.”

 

And there was the harder question – the whole reason she'd come, really. Peridot could have been filled in about the situation anytime, but Amethyst really wanted to talk her way through this. “She looks so much like Rose. Almost identical, except for a few things. And...it's hard. I don't have this relationship with her that the others do. And Steven's so excited about having a sister, I don't think it's occurred to him what a trip this whole thing is. He didn't know Rosie the same way, either. Which is sad and complicated in its own way, but it is what it is. I mean, there was this crazy moment where I thought Rose might be back somehow, even though it made _no_ sense. Then I thought, ' _Holy crap, what if she's a Homeworld rose quartz?'_ And then finding out who she really is. It's, like, the ultimate mental whiplash. I feel like I should feel _something_ for her, but I don't even know what right now.”

 

Peridot was silent for a long moment before offering a weak smile. “You know I'm not exactly an expert on feelings, right?”

 

“Yeah, so I've learned.” Amethyst shrugged. “But I suck at them too, so maybe we can suck together.”

 

Peridot frowned. “I'm not sure if I find that comforting or not.”

 

Amethyst shrugged. “It is what it is, I guess.”

 

“I just don't know if I'm the best Gem to consult,” Peridot said, her eyes focused down at the canyons below them. “I never knew Rose Quartz. You were obviously very close to her. Obviously, I would have no preconceived ideas on her offspring, other than that I like Steven so the odds are already in her favor.”

 

“See, this is why I like you.” Amethyst laughed, shaking her head. “You're such a _nerd_.” She nudged Peridot's shoulder affectionately. “Only you could make that a freaking equation.” She stood, offering a hand to help Peridot up as well. “C'mon, let's get out of here. Maybe we can talk more about it at the barn.”

 

“Okay,” Peridot agreed. “We could watch my Camp Pining Hearts DVDs, if you like.”

 

For Peridot, that was a legitimate solution to a lot of problems and Amethyst chuckled at the offer. “I gave up on that show after Season Five.”

 

“Oh, it's worth putting up with that dreck for Season Six.” Peridot nodded authoritatively. “Anyhow, the one I had in mind is from Season Three. Jean's long-lost twin brother finally finds him – at camp, of all places! - and there's this whole conflict, because Percy feels like their friendship's being neglected, and Counselor Annabelle helps them work it out – oh, you should just watch it for yourself. It might be helpful.”

 

Amethyst nodded, unable to hide her grin. One of these days, Peridot was going to learn that a nineties teenage soap opera wasn't necessarily a how-to encyclopedia for real world relationships, but it couldn't hurt to indulge her briefly. And it would provide a welcome distraction while she worked on figuring things out.

 

* * *

 

When Amethyst returned to the Temple, she was alone; Peridot had decided to stay at the barn for the evening. It was probably best to introduce her once things had settled a little anyhow, and Lapis would probably be back from wherever she'd gotten off to soon. Garnet was waiting in the living room, smiling as Amethyst came through the house's front door. “Hello.”

 

“Oh, hey.” Amethyst waved and sat beside her. She'd seen Steven and Rosebud outside on the beach. Best to talk while they were occupied anyhow. “Where's Pearl?”

 

“In her room,” Garnet replied. “She said she needed a few minutes alone.”

 

Amethyst nodded. “Yeah, this has got to be pretty heavy for her.” While there was the elation of Rosebud's return, it also had to provide a reminder of some pretty painful memories. And Amethyst knew all too well how Pearl was about convincing herself she'd moved beyond something when she really hadn't. “What about you?”

 

“What about me?” Garnet asked, shrugging.

 

“Oh, come on.” Amethyst smiled. “You can't be as calm about this as you look.” Garnet had been much more open about showing emotion since her last regeneration, which made her easier to read when she _was_ playing it cool.

 

“It's a lot to process, as you suggested.” Garnet nodded. “I'm delighted to have Rosebud back in our lives, but it does stir up other memories. I'll be all right, though.”

 

“Well, that's good. I mean – if you want to talk about it, it's cool.” Amethyst glanced out the window to the beach. “She really does look so much like Rose. I mean, I _know_ she's her own Gem, but...”

 

“It's a bit different for you. I understand.” Garnet reached out to touch Amethyst's shoulder lightly. “You didn't know Rosebud like us. And I suspect Steven will have more to process once his initial excitement burns off.”

 

“Yeah.” Amethyst had suspected that, too, but at least it meant Steven would have them watching out for him and ready to help in advance. “I talked it over with Peridot for a bit. I mean, she doesn't exactly get it, either, but she was someone to listen.”

 

Garnet's gentle smile widened. “You're reaching out instead of withdrawing. I'm proud of you. That's a lot of progress.”

 

Amethyst blushed, ducking her head to try to hide it. “Aw, thanks.” She glanced toward the Temple door. “How long is 'a few minutes,' anyhow?” Leaving Pearl alone with her thoughts for _too_ long could be just as troublesome as forcing her to socialize when she wasn't feeling like it.

 

“I think it's been long enough.” Garnet nodded. “She might do better with only one of us at a time, though. Why don't you go?”

 

“Me?” Amethyst was honestly surprised by the suggestion. “C'mon, I'm sure she'd respond better to you.”

 

“Perhaps.” Garnet seemed convinced, though, and changing her mind wouldn't be easy. “You two have come a long way, though. And she might admit things to you she wouldn't be as comfortable discussing with me.”

 

That was true. Since the Sardonyx debacle had been resolved, everything had been vastly better for all of them, but despite her renewed dedication to mastering her own destiny, Pearl was still a little reluctant to let her perceived weaknesses show in front of Garnet. Amethyst could relate. She'd struggled with letting her guard down her entire life. “Okay.” Besides, it was ridiculously easy to get into Pearl's room from her own without Pearl realizing soon enough to retreat.

 

Pearl didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything beyond the bubble of shards hovering above her hands, though. Any other time, Amethyst would have been happy to take advantage of the opportunity to tease her for her morbid obsession with those, but this was a different situation. She sat down quietly beside Pearl, looking at the shattered pieces. It was hard to tell, with the rose-colored tint of the bubble, but it looked like the gem might once have been a pearl. Amethyst suddenly had a sinking feeling she knew what _this_ was about. She felt at an utter loss to help, but she would do what she could. “Hey.”

 

“Hello.” Pearl turned, blinking away the tears in her eyes. She gave the bubble one last, longing look, then sent it away, staring down at the pool beneath them. “I was too late to save her.”

 

“Was that...?” Amethyst had already figured it out, but she thought it might help for Pearl to tell her rather than assuming.

 

“Margalit. Yes.” Pearl smiled sadly. “Oh, you should have seen her, Amethyst. She was beautiful. Graceful. And perfectly formed.”

 

“I'm sorry.” There was nothing else Amethyst could say, but hopefully, that would be enough. She put her hand on Pearl's arm.

 

Pearl reached over with her other hand, covering Amethyst's. “I should be happy. And...I am. My stars, I never let myself dream this could happen. I thought all of my girls were lost forever. Every day, it seems more bearable, but...”

 

“Hey, it's okay,” Amethyst assured her. “I mean...you're their mother. It's gonna hurt. It's okay to be sad about it. Even if you're happy you've got one back, that still doesn't change missing the others.” And Rose, definitely. This had to be stirring that up, even if Amethyst felt it best not to mention that unless Pearl did. Though, in retrospect, it did a lot to explain Pearl's steadfast refusal to properly grieve Rose for so long. It wasn't healthy, but it might also have been a way to hold on to her lost children.

 

Pearl simply nodded, sniffling quietly, before she turned and grabbed Amethyst in a hug. Amethyst squeaked quietly in surprise, but wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Pearl and holding her tightly. She rubbed Pearl's back as Pearl began to cry, and though Amethyst still had no idea what to say, she knew that was all right. She could offer her support. Pearl didn't necessarily need words right now, but she definitely needed comfort. And that, Amethyst could provide.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
